


Rainy days

by themidnighttiger



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnighttiger/pseuds/themidnighttiger
Summary: just a little snippet with with Steel and my Sidestep, Camilla. IDK how to write endings





	Rainy days

It was another rainy day in Los Diablos, a cool, misty rain, one that was made it useless to carry an umbrella. That didn’t stop the people of the city; the traffic continued to bustle as if it were a normal day. Sighing, Camilla stood in the window of the Ranger’s breakroom, the floor-to-ceiling window revealing the activity of the city. The weather was making a simple visit to Ortega a longer trip, staying this long was a risk, even though Ortega had made it clear that she was always welcome.

  
Taking a sip from the cocoa, she let her thoughts wander. The window brought back memories of that day she went through a different window. Looking down on the street, she knew that had she been able to break through the glass, it would be fatal this time. This glass wouldn’t break that easily, after all, it was made to stand up to missile attacks, simply running into from the inside would just result in a bruised body and a lecture from Ortega. She continued to be lost in her thoughts until she felt something brush up against her thigh. Snapping out of her reverie, she looked down and recognized the animal.

  
“Hello Spoon, what are you doing here?” the dog responded by whining and trying to get in closer. Spoon was wearing one of those greyhound sweaters; she supposed Chen somehow put it on due to the weather. Camilla crouched down to pet him, and when she got down low enough, Spoon climbed into her lap, trying to get warmer. Camilla chuckled as the dog tried to get comfortable, easily towering over her in her lap. Spoon settled for resting his head on her shoulder with a huff. Camilla sipped her coca, grateful for the quiet company.

  
Ten minutes later, footfalls echoed down the hallways. Listening in, she determined that the heavy footfalls probably belonged to Steel. When she heard him enter the room, she turned to greet him but was caught off guard when Spoon clambered over her to get to his owner, and knocking her over in the process. Camilla stood up and brushed herself off, glad the coca didn’t spill in the process. Steel moved to stand next to Camilla, looking at the city below. “So you brought Spoon to the office today, is everything okay?” She asked keeping her eyes on the city. “I’ve had a rough night, but I still got a job to do” Chen replied, also keeping his eyes out the window. “I know what that feels like” she responded. They fell into a semi-comfortable silence, just watching the rain and the cars.


End file.
